Les Baby-sitters
In addition to the US, the Baby-Sitters Club books were also popular in Canada. The Scholastic editions were sold in bookstores across the country. But in Quebec, they had to translate it into French. So in 1990, Héritage Jeunesse started to translate the books and stopped in 1996. They translated the books listed below. The cover art is the same as the US editions, but the logo has been changed to be more round-shaped. Regular series: books #1-66 #Christine a une idée géniale #De mystérieux appels anonymes #Le problème de Sophie #Bien joué Anne-Marie ! #Diane et le trio terrible #Christine et le grand jour #Cette peste de Josée #Les amours de Sophie #Diane et le fantôme #Un amoureux pour Anne-Marie #Christine chez les snobs #Claudia et la nouvelle venue #Au revoir,Sophie,au revoir ! #Bienvenue,Marjorie ! #Diane...et la jeune Miss Nouville #Jessie et le language secret #La malchance d'Anne-Marie #L'erreur de Sophie #Claudia et l'indomptable Bélinda #Christine face aux Matamores #Marjorie et les jumelles capricieuses #Jessie,gardienne...de zoo #Diane en Californie #La surprise de la fête des mères #Anne-Marie à la recherche de Tigrou #Les adieux de Claudia #Jessie et le petit diable #Sophie est de retour #Marjorie et le mystère du journal #Une surprise pour Anne-Marie #Diane et sa nouvelle soeur #Christine face au problème de Suzanne #Claudia fait des recherches #Trop de garçons pour Anne-Marie #Mystère à Nouvile #La gardienne de Jessie #Le coup de foudre de Diane #L'admirateur secret de Christine #Pauvre Marjorie ! #Claudia et la tricheuse #Est-ce finit entre Anne-Marie et Louis ? #Qui en veut à Jessie ? #Une urgence pour Sophie #Diane et la super pyjamade #Christine et le drôle de défilé #Anne-Marie pense encore à Louis #Marjorie fait la grève #Le souhait de Jessie #-Claudia et le petit génie #Le rendez-vous de Diane #L'ex-meilleure amie de Sophie #Anne-Marie en a plein les bras #Un autre poste de présidente pour Christine? #Marjorie et le cheval de rêve #La médaille d'or pour Jessie #On ne veut plus de toi,Claudia #Diane veut sauver la planète #Le choix de Sophie #Marjorie, le sport et les garçons #La nouvelle Anne-Marie #Jessie et le terrible secret #Christine et l’enfant abandonné #Le «juene» jeune ami de Claudia #Diane et la querelle de famille #Sophie a le coup de foudre #Anne-Marie, bonne à tout faire Baby-Sitters Little Sister series (Le petit monde de Karen): Books #1-6 #Karen et la sorcière #Karnen fait du patin à roulettes #Une mauvaise jorunée poru Karen #le club des chatons #la photo de classe #la petite soeur de Karen Super Specials: Books #1-5 #les baby-sitters en croisière #Les vacances d’été des Baby-Sitters #Les vacances d’hiver des Baby-Sitters #Les Baby-Sitters sur une île déserte #Les baby-Sitters en Californie Mystery series: Books #1-14 #1. Sophie et la bague disparue #Prends garde, Diane! #Marjorie et les fantômas (mistake on the title) #Christine et l'enfant perdu #Anne-Marie et le secret du grenier #Mystère chez Claudia #Diane et les chiens disparus #Jessie et les voleurs de bijoux #Christine et la maison hantée #Sophie et les faux-monnayeurs #Claudia et le mystère du musée #Diane et le surfeur fantôme #Anne-Marie et le mystère de la bibliothèque #Sophie et l'énigme du centre commercial and Claudia's book then became Claudia se raconte Differences between the US and French Canadian books Minor changes to the story were made for the Canadian French publication. For one, the girls live in the fictional town of Nouville, Quebec, rather than Stoneybrook, Connecticut. The girls' names were also changed to French names. *Stacey McGill = Sophie Ménard is from Toronto. *Kristy Thomas = Christine Thomas *Claudia Kishi - name unchanged *Mallory Pike = Marjorie Picard *Jessi Ramsey = Jessie Raymond *Mary Anne Spier = Anne Marie Lapierre *Dawn Schafer = Diane Dubreuil - Dawn grew up in California but moved to Hull before moving to Nouville when her parents got divorced. Category:Translations